Talk:Professor Shroomsky's Wild Escapade
47 degrees Fahrenheit?! That is unheard of in Antarctica! Someone is being naughty somewhere... I just know it. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:17, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, TS! I have an idea: How 'bout mentioning that the ice on under the streets starts to melt, the manpenguinholes outside blow over, and the building starts to sink due to liquefication. The EPF orders all creatures to take shelter in the west wing of the Capitol (the lounge), while in the east wing, the South Pole Council ponders over what to do. Professor Shroomsky, Explorer, and Mabel go to the east wing (the courtroom where all debates are held) and meet up with the Council, who become part of the main cast. Howzat? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:51, 24 December 2008 (UTC) TS, I might suggest you read Wikipedia's articles on Atmospheric ciruclation, Jet streams, the Polar Easterlies, the Trade Winds, the Westerlies, and El Nino. They might give you good ideas for the plot. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) You can use The Elemental Amulets to try to stop the heatwave.But remember,only the keepers can control the power.So you must use the keeper for that amulet if you want to use the amulets. -Triskelle3 Hey, I was the ghost that scared Shroomsky Lol. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 00:50, 25 December 2008 (UTC) You put Ban as having a candy cane, he has a sythe.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 14:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I fixed it.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 14:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, TS! I'm making an article on an air current called the AiringJet Current, which runs through all of Antarctica, blowing cold air to refrigerate the continent and maintain its "cool" status. When I finish, can you use it in your story? The EPF can alter the path of the AiringJet to cool down all the places struck by the heat wave. Please use it. I'm going to in my own story! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Done with the article. See it here. Please use it as you want! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I have another idea! When the AiringJet starts to descend towards the bunker, Penguin Micro screams, "THE SIDEBAR IS FALLING!" Some penguins then finally believe him, only to have the EPF tell everyone that they are lowering the AiringJet current to cool down the continent. Unfortunately, the current's sheer force rips the bunker off the ground. The current's wild winds cause it to rapidly rise back up into the sky again, carrying Fort Lox with it. It is only then that, from his aerial view, can Professor Shroomsky really see what is causing the heat wave. How is it? I really, really, really think it's too good to not put into the story. I mean, it gives Shroomsky a way to figure out what is going on. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:52, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I WILL USE THE CURRENT I WILL use the current.................. eventually. I promise. TurtleShroom I know! Explorer can get tired of all the insults he has received and ends up "editing the plot" so that the AiringJet picks up the bunker and then soars back off. From my mom's BlackBerry, [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hey TS! Can you put in that a barrel of cream soda flies out of the cellar and hits the Move-Anator, causing the AiringJet to yet again fly back up into the high troposphere? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter Eight References/Parodies Apparently, Explorer has never seen the Wizard of Oz. The "scare-skua" and the "metal sculpture" were references to the "Living Scarecrow" and the "Tin Man" from the story. Statistics show that over one b'''illion people have seen the movie, or one-sixth of the world's population. If you've never seen it, you should.... but that witch.... that witch is kind of scary (and the breaking hourglass)... and when she's mmmmmmeeeeeeelllllllttttttiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg (melting, the latter is how the witch said it)........ Yeah... TurtleShroom I have seen the Wizard of Oz. In fact, I have it on DVD. I just haven't watched it in a looooooooooong time. Wow... Antarctica will soon be mmmmmmeeeeeeelllllllttttttiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg due to excess of CO2 and heat. I hate those ACP guys. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:53, 9 January 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I still want those platinum bars. I'm planning on updating my propeller cap's rotor system.) (P.S.S. I'm waiting...) (P.S.S.S. I think I'll re-watch the movie, just to refresh my memory... and get new ideas for parodies.) Well, I'm sorry, but it is generally known to all CP fans that ACP is evil, just because. You know about kid culture, how most things are "just because". This is one of those things. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:16, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Not all of ACP are Evil. Sheepman is a member of ACP. I'll go fix the Article immediately.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 17:13, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Where's the continous? I WANT THE CONTINUOS! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC)